


James Sirius Potter gets bored

by JessARober1501



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessARober1501/pseuds/JessARober1501
Summary: James Sirius Potter has never been that great at obeying the rules, especially when visiting Aunt Hermione. A failed attempt at stopping him leads the Next Gen kids back to a time when Harry was still in diapers.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Aunt Hermione’s study is off limits for a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twin Travel Challenge (2008-3)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774186) by Multiple. 



_December 26 th, 2018_

_Granger-Weasley Residence, Godrics Hallow_

James Sirius Potter is too damn much like his namesakes for his mother’s sanity. He has a tendency to disregard the rules, whether its to pull of some half-formed prank or it’s just cause he’s bored. Typically, when he’s bored is when he gets into the most trouble _and_ does the most damage. Which is why his godbrother has made it his personal goal to keep the rambunctious 13-year old entertained during Christmas break. Unfortunately, that’s easier said than done when it comes to the oldest Potter child…especially when his mother isn’t within sight.

And that’s the problem that Teddy Lupin found himself with on this Boxing Day. Yesterday, the extended family had gathered at the Burrow and James was occupied with gifts, snowball fights, and the ever-watchful eye of Grandmum Weasley. Today, however, the Potter children are being babysat by their Aunt Hermione and their godbrother while Harry and Ron have been called off to work and Ginny had to head into the office for an end of year meeting. Which has posed a major problem for keeping James entertained. While the Granger-Weasley Residence does have a large enough backyard for Quidditch, the blinding snowstorm makes it impossible to play the game; and, unfortunately, James has never been a particularly big fan of books _or_ chess. On top of that, Aunt Hermione’s study has been completely and utterly off limits as long as any of the Potter and Weasley children can remember.

The temptation for the troublemaker was too much to, and he worked out a plan with his younger cousin Hugo (who still adored James) to distract the two adults at the house so he could break in. Fortunately for James, the adults are successfully distracted when Hugo cries out. Unfortunately for James, his younger siblings Albus and Lily see right through it so they follow him.

Hermione was usually prepared for James’ visits to their house with several locking and sticking charms on the door to her study. But for reasons that she would later be unable to recall, these charms were absent for this _particular_ visit. And her godson was able to open the door with ease.

Once inside the forbidden room, James was immediately disappointed. There was nothing that caught his attention right off of the bat as the office was primarily wall to wall books with a handsome oak desk in the middle. There was several neat stacks of parchment along with a capped off ink bottle on it, and several tomes that he would never be caught dead reading. But he just _knew_ there had to be a reason he wasn’t allowed to enter this room so he quickly made his way over to the matching cabinet that was immediately behind the desk and attempted to open it. Unfortunately for James, Hermione’s wards were still in place on the cabinet doors…then he noticed that one of the _drawers_ near the floor wasn’t completely shut and he hoped that meant he could still get into it.

With trepidation, he reached for the handle and gently pulled on it. To his satisfaction, the drawer slid open easily and in it he noticed an hourglass with sand attached to a gold chain. He’d heard about Aunt Hermione’s Time Turner from his father, but he never thought he’d actually find it…after all, she’d turned it in at the end of her third year. But here, in the forbidden study at his Aunt’s house was said Time Turner.

Quietly, he closed the drawer all the way and made his way out of the study. Once he closed the door he turned around and ran into a very irate Teddy Lupin. “JAMES! What the _hell_ were you doing in Aunt Hermione’s study?” Al and Lily were standing just behind him.

“I just noticed the door was open Ted, I thought I’d close it to make sure none of the younger kids got in trouble.”

“And why don’t I buy that?”

“Because you’re too nosey for your own good?” At this James turned on his heel and sprinted off. He turned left, went down a set of stairs, and then turned right racing right through the kitchen. The thundering noise behind him meant that Ted wasn’t the only one chasing him as they raced through the house. Without even _thinking_ about where he was going he opened a door that he didn’t recognize and found himself stumbling out into the attached garage. Quickly, he raced to the other side and yanked open the door that led to the pathway between the street and the backyard before racing out to the snow packed street.

The drifts of snow slowed him down and gave Teddy, Al, and Lily the chance to catch-up to the wayward teenager. But fortunately, he caught site of Hugo’s short red hair as it came racing out of the front door with his sister’s bushy brown hair at his heel. “Hugo, CATCH!” James shouted as he wound up and tossed the Time Turner in his direction. Unfortunately for all involved, the eldest Potter tripped over his own two feet at that point and his aim wasn’t very accurate. The time turner careened wildly through the air before smashing into a tree several feet from where Hugo was standing. There was a cloud of golden-brown dust and all five children knew no more.

***

_December 26 th, 1980_

_Potter Cottage, Godrics Hallow_

“I was changing his nappy the this morning and he started chanting ‘ _Pafoo! Pafoo! Pafoo!’_ The next thing I knew I heard a thump as I got smacked in the head by that infernal black stuffed dog you got him for Christmas.” The mirth in Lilly Evan Potter’s eyes belayed the severity of her tone as she was telling the story to their guest, “Honestly Sirius, I think the stuffed stag, wolf, and dog are a huge hit.”

“An even bigger hit than the stuffed snitch?” Sirius Black arched his eyes as his best friend grumbled next to him. “Honestly Jamie boy, I think you’re just jealous that Harry has learned how to say Padfoot before he said Dad.”

“Sod off.” Lily and Sirius’s laughter was cut off by a loud wailing from upstairs.

“Sounds like it’s time for his afternoon snack,” Lily stood up and headed towards the kitchen door. “Can I trust you two to be unsupervised in my kitchen while I’m upstairs?”

“You wound me Lily-love!”

“You know I _hate_ when you call me that Black.”

”We’ll be fine,” James stared adoringly at his wife. “I’ll keep this mutt in line love.”

“Hey!” Lily chuckled as she exited the room and headed upstairs.

“Prongs.”

“Yes?”

“It’s been far to long since we’ve pranked your love-“

“Stop right there Pads.”

“Why?”

“Last time we pranked Lils it took three hours for the prank to expire _and_ I spent the next week on the couch.”

“Well, it got her labor started didn’t?”

“No!” James looked his friend with look of disgust on his face. “She was still pregnant for another _eight days_ after that.”

“I still think the pranked helped…”

“You’re insane Pads.”

“That’s why yo-“ A flash of light interrupted the arguing friends, and then the sound of several bodies _thuds_ came from the street. In a flash, both men were on their feet with their wands drawn as they worked their way to the front door. The sight that greeted them once they got outside was unexpected. An older teen with turquoise hair was slowly getting to his feet while to familiarly messy heads of black hair gingerly stood up before making their way over to the one redheaded girl. Another girl with bushy brown hair went over to a younger boy with Weasley red hair.

As the two war veterans approached, they heard the sounds of a brewing argument. “I’m going to _kill_ you James! And unlike when Aunt Ginny gets a hold of you it’s not going to be quick.”

“Now Ted..”

“Don’t Ted me Potter!” At the child’s surname, both Sirius and James raised an arched brow to eachother. “I don’t know where we are, and it’s clearly not anywhere near Aunt Hermione’s house.”

“How do yo-“

“There’s no snow, moron.” This came from the redheaded boy that had just gotten to his feet. The older men, whom the kids _had not_ noticed yet watched fascinated at the brewing fight…and at the fact that the one who seemed to have caused this situation was also named James Potter. “Are you guys okay?” The elder James decided to ask, but the question fell on deaf ears as the small redheaded girl and the other black haired child entered the verbal sparring match.

“YOU KNOW HER STUDY IS OFF-“

“WHY DID YOU EVEN THINK THAT THROW-“

“ENOUGH!” The boy that was called Ted, with the shocking turquoise hair, silenced the arguing children. Except for the sobs coming from the bushy haired girl. At this point, Ted walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s okay Rosie, we’ll get out of this situation.”

“H-h-how?” She squeaked out between wracking sobs.

“I’ll send a message to Uncle Harry, he’s been in tighter spots than this.” Ted squeezed the younger girl in a hug “He’ll be able to bail us out.”

“Y-y-y-you’re right Ted, thanks.”

At this point, James looked at Sirius and whispered under his breath. “Do you think they even registered the fact that we’re standing here?”

“Bugger that James,” Padfoot whispered back. “One of those kids is supposedly named James Potter and the one with the shocking hair said something about ‘ _Uncle Harry_ ’ bailing them out.” While the older men where having their conversation, Teddy Lupin conjured up a brilliant wolf Patronus and instructed it to find “Harry Potter” with the message the kids were alright but in trouble and needed his help. This silenced the two brothers as they watched it bound into the cottage before disappearing up the stairs towards the nursery. None of the kids noticed where the Patronus went as their argument was starting up again.

Both James and Sirius were absolutely confused, the only other person they knew whom had a wolf Patronus was their best friend Remus Lupin…and why did that kid ask for Harry Potter. How did he know James’ son? “Remus?” Lily’s unsure voice came from the still open front door. “Why did you send a Patronus to Harry that made absolutely no sense? Are you okay?” The redheaded witch appeared at the door and took in the scene in front of her.

At this point, Teddy Lupin’s hair shifted from turquoise to a brilliant combination of orange and red that made it look as if his hair was on fire. He recognized the redhead standing in the door as Harry’s dead mother, and that’s when he finally registed James and Sirius’ presence as well. As his face turned red to match his hair, he turned to James with his wand drawn on him. Al and Lily backed out of the way of any incoming hexes.

With a voice devoid of emotion, he asked, “Do you have any last words, James Sirius Potter?”


	2. None of this makes any sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next generation continue to bicker among themselves while the adults, in the future and the past, struggle to come to terms with what's happened.

Lily Evans Potter considered herself to be a fairly rational and intelligent witch. After all, she’d been the top of her year and Head Girl during her time at Hogwarts. Sure she’d completely misread Severus, but it’s hard to believe the worst about someone you’ve known so long…okay, and she’d been wrong about the Marauders too; in particular James. But none of that had prepared her for Remus’s wolf Patronus bounding into the nursery and saying “Uncle Harry, we’ve run into a bit of a problem. James, Al, Lils, Rose, Hugo, and I are alright…but if you could figure out where we are and come get us, that would be appreciated.”

After she made sure her son was still asleep, the 20-year-old witch made her way downstairs. There she discovered that her front door was wide open while her husband and his best friend were watching a brewing argument in between a bunch of kids on the street. As much as that surprised her as that as, she was even more surprised when the hair on the oldest kid changed colors before he turned to a familiar head of messy black hair with his wand raised.

At that point, her war time training kicked in and Lily’s wand snapped forward out it’s holster. Once her wand arm was raised, she silently fired off a stunning hex at the oldest kid, knocking him out before he could harm anyone.

“Nice shot Lils!” Sirius said once he recognized that the shot had come from a friendly source. His wand arm was also extended. “But next time, don’t scare me like that.”

“Seconded.” James said as he also scanned the area for active threats. “Why don’t you kids get off the street and then we can have a nice chat.” The elder James than went over to the unconscious kid, who’s hair had shifted to its natural mousey brown color, to revive him after he had picked up the loose wand. There was no chance he was going to get off a shot. As leaned over the kid to revive him, he couldn’t help but think that this kid’s mousey brown hair looked familiar; in fact, he looked a lot like Mooney.

“ _Reevnerate!_ ” James gently placed a hand on the kids shoulder, “Easy there kid, my wife stunned you when you threatened that other kid.”

“Well, he certainly deserved it. Throwing a time turner at a tree…I don’t,” Teddy slowly stood up with a keen eye on his godfather’s father. This entire situation was _too damn_ bizarre. He shouldn’t be meeting with dead people. “Where are the other kids?”

“Over there, being herded to the backyard. Lils is probably ma-“ At Teddy’s snort, James paused. “What’s so funny?”

“That red headed girl that is with me is also named Lily. Last time she attempted to make tea she just about burned down the manor.”

“Well, that takes certain…”

“Talent?”

“Yeah, let’s go with that.”

“To be fair, her oldest brother had just turned her skin neon pink, so she was in a right state. It probably had more to do with accidental magic than anything.”

“Still…You know what? Let’s get you to the back yard with the kids. Then we can try to figure out what’s happening here.”

“James is what happened _here_.” Ted muttered darkly to himself. “He went somewhere he knew he shouldn’t have, got a hold of a time turner and broke it. Pretty simple stuff, yeah?” The emerged in the back yard as Sirius was helping set-up some tables. “Alright kids,” Ted cut in with a edge to his voice. “Where going to have to be _very_ careful about what we say until we can get back home. Do not say anything, about anyone’s fate. Am I understood?”

A chorus of “Yes Teddy!” came up from the scared kids standing around. They all knew who Sirius was and had seen pictures of him around Harry’s house; they also knew that he was dead. The appearance of the _original_ James and Lily Potter had also not gone unnoticed either.

Ted desperately _hoped_ that James Sirius would have the good sense to keep his fat trap shut while he had been out front. But he had his doubts, the kid seemed to inherit his Uncle Ron’s uncanny ability to stick his foot in his mouth. Lily came out with a levitated trey with tea on it. “Alright you lot,” This came from Sirius. “Wanna explain how you ended up in the street?” The cacophony of noise that came up from the younger kids was predictable, but it failed to entertain the adults. “OI! ONE AT A TIME!”

“Let me go, yeah?” Ted said, with an icy glare at James Sirius. “This dolt here broke into his Aunt’s office, which he’s not allowed in, and stole a Time Turner. After leading us on a merry chase, he decided to toss it to that dolt over there.” He said with his finger aimed at Hugo. “Unfortunately he missed, the Turner smashed into a tree, and we found ourselves in the street outside your guys house.”

“Is that really what happened?” Lily Evans Potter arched her eyebrow at the two kids with the same messy black hair as her husband. One of them had her green eyes, Harry’s green eyes, and the other had brown eyes she’d never really seen before.

“Well,” the younger James said. “I’d argue I’m not a dolt.”

“Oh yes you are, Potter.” Rose angrily hissed at her cousin. “You are absolutely a dolt and you _knew_ you shouldn’t go into my mother’s study. If I had my wand….I’d-“

“Do absolutely nothing.” Evans said firmly.

“No, he does deserve to be hexed for this.”

“Al!”

“You really do.”

“Not you too Lily-lu!”

“Oh yes me too.” At this point the argument began between the children again. The original James and Lily Potter looked at Teddy for help but he just shook his head at the older couple. “He deserves this. It’s not often that you see the cousins unite so firmly _against_ his shenanigans. Although, it’s probably a good thing Fred and Louis aren’t here.”

“Why’s that?” Sirius asked.

“This would have been 10 times worse.”

***

_December 26 th, 2018_

_Granger-Weasley Residence, Godrics Hallow_

“What do you mean my children are _missing_?” Ginny Molly Potter hissed at her sister-in-law.

“I was making lunch,” Hermione looked at the angry redhead with trepidation, “When I heard some yelling upstairs. The next thing I knew the thundering herd came running past me in the kitchen before I could stop them. Once they were outside I could hardly see anything through the snow storm until there was a bright flash of light.” The older witch took a steadying breath, “Once I got out there, they were gone. All that was left was several foot prints in the snow and a smashed Time Turner.”

“Would you mind explaining to me, clearly, why the _hell_ you had a Time Turner where my James. Sirius. Potter could get a hold of it?”

“It was supposed to be locked away in my study…”

“Supposed to be locked away?”

“I forgot to do the charms.” Hermione whispered as she looked at the floor. “I didn’t secure the door and he was able to get in.” The silence echoed in the kitchen as the Ginny attempted to calm her fury. After all, it’s not like Hermione left the thing out in the living room; but it’s also unlike her to forget things that are that important.

“Hermione, why did you forge the charms?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered softly. “I’ve been forgetful lately. It’s been driving Ron barmy.”

“You should probably see a Healer, after we get the kids back.” Although Ginny had a pretty good idea of why her best friend forgot something that was as important as security charms.

“I’m going to send a message to Harry, he’ll probably be here in a moment. Do you want me to send one to Ron too?” At her sister-in-law’s nod, Ginny sent off two separate Patronus message. With all four of them working together, they should be able to get the kids back.


End file.
